Me gustan los conejos
by Natsuo Yamamoto Kun
Summary: A veces las cosas pueden empezar con un simple "Hola" o pueden ser un poco más complejas como un "Hola, me llamo Mayu y realmente no estoy interesada en ser amiga de todos ustedes los traga plastilina". A la corta edad de 5 años ella no quería amigos y eso era obvio, pero siempre hay personas que ignoran las amenazas y aun así se acercan a ti.


A veces las cosas pueden empezar con un simple "Hola" o pueden ser un poco más complejas como un "Hola, me llamo Mayu y realmente no estoy interesada en ser amiga de todos ustedes los traga plastilina"… Tal vez no sea algo normal que una niña de 5 años se excluya por si misma de las personas. Pero así lo prefería la rubia, le gustaba que sus compañeros de kínder le tuvieran miedo y no se dignaran a hablarle porque para ser honesta detestaba todo lo que un mocoso de su edad amaba. No le gustaba el ruido, sabía que las caricaturas mataban neuronas, la música infantil le parecía boba, el desorden le era insoportable, creía que jugar todo el día era una pérdida de tiempo, prefería permanecer limpia, y los dulces… para ella solo eran azúcar de colores.

Y te preguntaras ¿pues qué le gusta a esta amargada? La respuesta; Nada. No es como que su vida fuera mala o sus padres fueran malos padres, simplemente ella nació así. Desde bebe era seria, no lloraba y no reía. Sus padres se preocuparon mucho por la actitud de la pequeña rubia y le llevaron con diferentes médicos en busca de una respuesta, pero siempre era la misma "Señores, su hija es un bebe sano".

En la escuela la pequeña Mayu solo se limitaba a tomar lugar en su silla y esperar a que su maestra los haga hacer cualquier tontería, terminar rápidamente las "ingeniosas" actividades y volver a su lugar a esperar la hora de volver a casa. Y en su hogar perdía el tiempo con su hermano mayor, Mao quien se la pasaba mirando gore y por alguna extraña razón exigía un hacha para su cumpleaños… Vaya suerte que tienen los padres.

La pequeña rubia era feliz de su tranquila rutina o eso creía. Llevaba medio ciclo escolar sola pero como todo en la vida siempre llega algo, en su caso alguien, para arruinar tu felicidad. Una niña nueva había llegado a su clase, la maestra les dijo a todos que fueran amables con su nueva compañera. La pelimorada se presento con un temeroso "Hola" mientras se escondía detrás de la maestra, quien decía que la nueva se llamaba Yuzuki Yukari.

La chica nueva era tímida y sobre su uniforme estilo marinero, siempre llevaba un suéter con un gorro con orejas, asemejando a un conejo. Ese suéter definitivamente iría a la lista de las cosas que le parecen ridículas a la amargada de Mayu.

En receso todos comenzaron a hacerle muchas preguntas a Yukari y la invitaban a jugar. Todo marchaba normal, hasta que 10 minutos antes de que terminara el receso la pelimorada se acerco a la rubia que le fue indiferente todo el día. Le parecía una persona curiosa, a esa edad pocas personas odiaban tener amigos y en su mente pensaba que tal vez la niña no sabía cómo hacer amistades. Torpemente tomo su silla y la posiciono frente al escritorio de la solitaria chica. Mayu la miro inexpresiva y espero a que esta dijera que es lo que quería de su persona, pero la temerosa niña tardo más de 3 minutos en tartamudear un casi inaudible "Hola"

–Hola –contesto con simpleza– no me gusta hablar –

–…Y-ya veo –bajo la vista con tristeza pero segundos después volvió a mirar a la rubia –Entonces podemos escribir–

Mayu estaba lista para negarse a tal acción pero Yukari salió corriendo antes, en busca de una hoja donde escribir. Volvió unos segundos después y le entrego una hoja a la solitaria chica, quien la tomo no tan convencida, y esta leyó "Yukari"… cabe aclarar que la niña tenía un asco de caligrafía, pero bueno a esa edad todos eran malísimos escribiendo.

–Etto.. asi me llamo –La chica se quedo seria y antes de mandar al diablo a la pequeña, la maestra les dijo que tomaran asiento.

Y aunque su primer encuentro fue absurdo, los siguientes eran peores. Contrario a lo que quería Mayu, Yukari siempre iba con ella 10 minutos antes de que terminara el receso, comenzaba a hablar de cualquier cosa, mientras la rubia la ignoraba con esperanza de que al día siguiente no volviera. Pero ya sabía que siempre volvería.

Con el paso del tiempo Yukari comenzó a pasar todo el receso con ella y rechazaba las invitaciones a jugar. Ya no solo era la chica que la "acosaba" si no también su compañera en todas las actividades en equipo, porque según la maestra se llevaban súper bien y eran las mejores amigas; que tonta. Eventualmente la rubia comenzó a hablar con su fastidiosa "amiga" pero no de manera amable, básicamente le decía que se callara o que de lo que hablaba solo era una cosa tonta de niños. Igual a la niña no le importaba y seguía hablando hasta que sonara la campana del receso.

Pero dos semanas antes de terminar la escuela, Mayu por fin logro hacer enojar a Yukari. Ese día todo marchaba normal y en receso volvían a estar ellas dos solas en el aula.

–Hola –dijo alegre, mientras se ganaba una mirada de fastidio de la chica que ella creía su mejor amiga – Sabes, yo siempre te hablo de las cosas que me gustan… y-y tu nunca me dices que te gusta a ti M-mayu-chan–

–No me gusta nada– corto rápidamente el tema.

–Oh–

–…–

–Hay muchas cosas que me gustan… pero de todo el mundo mundial– ya se estaba emocionando– ¡Lo que más me gusta son los conejos! Los amo, son hermosos, son peluditos y caminan dando saltitos…–

Pero antes de continuar alabando a tales criaturas Mayu volvió a cortar el tema– Los conejos son ratas apestosas–

Y con eso la peculiar infante perdió a la única persona que la soportaba, además de su familia. Los últimos días le parecieron aburridos y solitarios, le faltaba algo. Se dio cuenta que los trabajos grupales eran mejor con ayuda y los recesos eran más cortos cuando la pelimorada la fastidiaba. Yukari comenzó a ignorarla, aunque ella juraba que a veces la niña la miraba de reojo. Tal vez esperaba una disculpa pero Mayu nunca pedía perdón por nada.

Terminaron las clases y con ello una etapa de su vida; el kínder. Mayu no volvió a ver a su ya aceptada amiga ¿aun lo eran?... En primaria decidió que ya no quería seguir sola, así que por primera vez en su corta vida comenzó a ser amable. Consiguió buenos amigos, cuales conservo hasta secundaria. Pero al comenzar el bachillerato se tuvieron que separar, eso no desanimo a la rubia de hecho lo vio como una nueva oportunidad de conocer nuevas personas o encontrarse con antiguos conocidos y tal vez viejos amigos.

El primer día de clases para algunos era emocionante y para otros un día detestable. Pero para ella solo era un día normal. Se levanto temprano, se preparo minuciosamente para la escuela; aun detestaba el desorden. Y 20 minutos antes del inicio de clases ya estaba totalmente lista para ese aburrido y quizá largo día. Espero a que Mao terminara de prepararse y este la llevo a su colegio, solo porque le quedaba cerca de su universidad.

Mayu fue a la aburrida ceremonia de ingreso y luego se dirigió al salón que le correspondía a su grupo, donde sabia que tendría conocer a su tutora y sus nuevos compañeros. Tomo asiento al final de la primera fila y desde allí, miraba con desinterés a todas las personas que ingresaban alegremente al salón. Tal vez era una persona más social pero tampoco se ponía a hablar con cualquiera, de hecho solo se hacía amiga de personas entretenidas… por no decir raras.

Por un momento aparto la vista de la puerta y centro su atención en la ventana, el cielo era azul y estaba despejado. Mala suerte para ella que amaba la lluvia. Suspiro resignada y volteo a mirar a un grupo que se empezaba a formar y hablaba animadamente. Y fue ahí cuando noto la presencia de cierta pelimorada, quien la miraba de reojo, tal vez aun esperaba una disculpa; pero no, eso sería absurdo.

La tutora llego y pidió a sus alumnos que tomaran asiento. Yukari se sentó entre los lugares de enfrente y al centro, así evitando a Mayu quien creía y esperaba que su antigua amiga… o algo así, se sentara enfrente de ella por los viejos tiempos.

–Bien.. – tomaba la palabra la única adulta presente– Me llamo Sakine Meiko y desde este momento pasare a ser su tutora, espero que no me causen problemas... y si lo hacen no aseguro que salgan vivos de esta– A todos les dios miedo tal amenaza, hasta la tranquila e indiferente Mayu se vio sacada de lugar con el comentario de la maestra. Tal vez era hora de ser alumnos ordenados y aplicados. – Bueno el primero de la primera fila pase a presentarse, cuando termine pase el siguiente y así sucesivamente – Tomo lugar en su escritorio y dijo con fastidio– Empiecen–

Las personas fueron pasando una por una, diciendo sus nombres, edades y alguna cosa irrelevante, como sus gustos, la escuela en la que estudiaban y metas futuras. Mayu no puso atención a nada de lo que decían sus nuevos compañeros, solo miraba fijamente a Yukari. Había crecido mucho desde la última vez que la vio, ella también lo había hecho por supuesto. También podía notar que la chica ya no era una persona tímida, como cuando la conoció, se notaba que era una persona amable y alegre, pero lo que más llamo su atención fue el sujetador con forma de conejo que llevaba en su cabello.

Su turno llego, se puso de pie y camino al centro del salón. Miro a Yukari una última vez y sus ojos dorados se encontraron con unos profundos morados que la miraban con curiosidad, sonrió sutilmente a la que fue su primer amistad y finalmente se presento.

–Hola, soy Mayu y me gustan los conejos–.


End file.
